In order to further increase the integration of an LSI (large scale integrated circuit), it is necessary to make finer elements and metal wiring connecting elements. However, if the metal wiring is thinned down to not more than 10 nm, the specific resistance increases. An increase in specific resistance causes voltage drop of an element connected to the metal wiring. For example, voltage drop causes the voltage value applied to a gate electrode to vary. Consequently, in the generation of a pitch not more than 5 nm, new wiring is necessary in place of the metal wiring such as copper and aluminum.